No Homework for Us
by SoraOblivion62
Summary: Jessie is alone with the kids when they figure out a way to get out of doing homework. Bondage-themed one-shot, rated M to be safe, though nothing overtly sexual is involved.


**A/N: Well, lookee here. I posted something! Unfortunately, it's not the continuation of "New Student, New Life" yet. I had some inspiration lately so I came up with this... hopefully it's not too long before another chapter comes in. I wanna thank Challenge King, PD31, and Tobi-is-Fluffy Chan for all giving me some pointers or instilled some general "you can do it" confidence in me to continue my story. It does help, but writer's block doesn't haha! In any case, I hope you enjoy this little one-shot.**

* * *

Jessie sits in the living room, dressed in her more casual clothes consisting of a checkered-pattern pink long-sleeve button-up shirt, tight blue jeans, and knee-high boots, reading a magazine and enjoying some time away from the kids. Bertram had taken the afternoon off and was away from the lavish suite, leaving Jessie alone with her charges. She knew that Emma was doing homework and Luke and Ravi were probably playing some video game in their room. But the lack of noise she heard from the youngest Zuri was starting to unnerve her. She was usually always pleading Jessie for attention, at least for a couple hours to play dolls or attend some tea party. She breathes a sigh of exasperation and puts her magazine down, deciding that she should check on Zuri. The nanny heads upstairs to the little one's room at the end of the hall and knocks lightly on the closed door. "Sweetie, you doing okay in there? I haven't heard a peep from you all afternoon."

From behind the door she hears Zuri respond, "I'm fine, but I could use your help with something." Jessie walks in and is taken aback at the sight before her; multiple coils of rope are strewn about the large bedroom and Zuri is sitting in the middle of them, holding a length in her hands. "I've been trying to learn knot-tying for the Girl Scouts and I'm having a lot of trouble. Can you help?" Zuri asks sweetly.

Jessie takes a seat next to the young girl with her back to the door and takes the rope from her. "Of course I'll help," she says as she starts fiddling with the rope in her hands. "But do you really need this much rope to practice?" she asks raising a curious eyebrow.

"Hey, you've always told me to practice a lot for anything," she says with a little attitude, crossing her arms and pouting like most petulant children.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Jessie quickly says defensively. "Here, let me show you some techniques. Jessie goes through a myriad of knots, watching as Zuri tries to copy her techniques as well. After some time, Jessie puts down her strand of rope and smiles at Zuri. "Looks like you're all set! I'm glad I could−"

Before she can finish her sentence, she is tackled from behind and pressed to the ground. Jessie sees Zuri get up and feels her weight sit upon her as well, preventing her from getting up. She notices the youngest boy, Ravi, is the one who tackled her. "Ravi, Zuri, get off of me!"

"Sorry, Jessie, there's one more thing for you to do," Zuri replies, not moving an inch.

Jessie strains as her arms are pulled behind her and she feels her wrists come together. Then she realizes that rope is being wound around them as her wrists become immobilized. "Hey! Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go!" Even with two small children on her, she is unable to budge from their combined weights. She tests the bonds and finds whomever tied the rope did too good of a job. "Luke, is that you?! Untie me right now!" She feels her ankles being strictly tied together before she finally gets a response.

"I'm not going to untie you," the second oldest replies. "Bertram's out and we can have some fun without you making us do our homework," Luke says while pulling the rope binding her ankles harder.

"You're all in so much trouble," Jessie says through gritted teeth as a rope wielded by Luke is wound around her body and placed over her wrists. It is then pulled tightly and wrapped around her waist numerous times, effectively pinning her wrists to her back. Ravi and Zuri finally get off of her and the three of them work to put Jessie into a seated position on the floor. Jessie flips her hair out of her face and looks at her captors. "Okay, that's enough guys. If you untie me now, I'll give you all extra playtime before you have to do your homework." The kids look at each other before all answering in the negative to her demand. Luke smiles as he starts walking towards the exit. "That oughta hold her; let's go Ravi!" he says with a smile before they retreat back to their room. Zuri smiles and starts playing with her dolls right in front of her captive as she struggles. Jessie works hard to pick at the knots as she tries to convince Zuri to release her.

"Okay, Zuri, I know Luke put you up to this. If you let me out, I won't punish you at all," she finishes with a smile.

Zuri thinks for a moment and shakes her head. "Nahh! That was pretty fun. Besides, all my homework is done."

Jessie's eyes widen in surprise at the young girl's admission. "Wow, that's great! The homework part, not the 'I'm not going to untie you' part," she says with a grunt. After several minutes, Jessie finds some success as she feels a knot around her waist come undone. Unfortunately for her, her wrists are still bound and Zuri notices the progress.

"Luke, come quick! Jessie's getting out!" The two boys quickly arrive and Luke just smiles.

"It's okay… you guys just watch her. I'll be right back." He runs down the hall, leaving the two youngest with the damsel who has made no more progress on her bondage. Luke returns after only a minute with a large roll of duct tape. "She won't be able to get out of this," he says before kneeling down behind Jessie and untying the rope she had previously loosened. The rope is replaced as it was before, but with the knot in front of her so she can't reach it. She then hears the sound of the tape being pulled off the roll as it's placed on her stomach, then watches as Luke wraps it plentifully around her waist before tearing it; she finds the tape covers the rope binding her wrists, making it impossible to untie.

Jessie struggles a little but smirks as she looks up the three of them. "You really don't think I can get out of this, Luke?" She snickers before continuing, "You are in so much trouble when I'm free."

Luke raises his eyebrows in mock surprise and saunters around her while rolling the tape in his hands. "Oh, I know you could get out of that. But we're not finished with you yet." He bends down and picks up another roll of duct tape before handing both of his siblings one each. "Here guys, go crazy," he says while smirking at Jessie evilly.

Zuri and Ravi act upon the helpless nanny right away; Zuri starts wildly taping her legs as Ravi wraps around and around her body. While the children continue to encircle her body with sticky tape, Jessie is struggling and shouting at them to stop. She feels her freedom slip away as the bondage becomes much tighter and ever more plentiful. After a minute of getting nowhere with yelling at the kids, Jessie calms down and resigns herself to her fate, looking coldly at Luke while Zuri and Ravi laugh at their enjoyment of tying her up. At the end of it all, her legs are almost completely wrapped besides for several spots. Her arms are no longer visible besides for her hands; tape is wrapped around her breasts and in between them as well; even her shoulders are pinned down. The whole job is fairly messy, but to Jessie's disapproval, extremely effective as her struggling is useless in loosening the tape.

After pouting her lips and giving one last shrug of defeat, Jessie flips some hair out of her face and looks at her charges. "Well, I'm all tied up and you've had your fun… are you gonna let me go any time soon?"

"I dunno," Luke casually says. "It's really up to you in how long it takes to get out."

"I can barely move right now! You expect me to get out of this?!"

Ravi and Zuri vacate themselves from the room, allowing Luke to finish things up with their captive. "Well, no. But Emma could probably help you out. She didn't think our plan was very nice to begin with," Luke admits.

"Well at least I don't have to ground ALL of you," she says coldly. "I guess I'll just call for her now and start thinking of your punishment," she says with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess so," Luke says sadly. "Oh, before I leave, you haven't done the laundry yet, right?"

Jessie looks away from him with a confused look on her face, wondering why he's brought up one of her duties while she's thoroughly indisposed. She faces back towards her captor before answering. "I was going to get to it tomorr−"

Before she can finish, Luke springs upon her and shoves a wadded-up pair of socks in her mouth. Jessie struggles and grunts as he shoves them roughly into her maw and quickly realizes why he asked about the laundry. "It's a good thing you have such a big mouth, it wasn't too hard to fit that in," Luke admits. Jessie screams at him through her stuffed mouth which only makes the younger boy laugh. "I can't make it too easy for you to get out," he adds before picking up the roll of duct tape from before. He goes over to the seated girl and starts tearing off many strips of duct tape to place over her lips, adding them one by one as the damsel tries her best to squirm away from him. After Luke finishes placing several strips of tape on her, he shrugs before simply taking the roll and wrapping it around her head to finish the gag. The girl screams into the stuffing in her mouth as she becomes effectively silenced. Luke walks to the door and looks back to the now furious girl in front of him. "Good luck getting Emma's attention now," he adds before laughing and shutting the door.

Jessie once again screams into her gag but can tell her cries will be unheard by the oldest Ross child since she can barely hear herself. To make things worse, the closed door might make it impossible to exit the room. The damsel rolls around in frustration and stops on her stomach so she doesn't lie on her arms. She breathes heavily through her nose, the taste of Luke's worn socks making her more furious by the minute. After regaining some stamina, she wiggles her body towards the door and maneuvers herself onto her back so her feet are close to the door. Luckily, her long legs make it easier to reach the doorknob but it still takes her several agonizing minutes to turn it. Even when she cracks open the door, she spends a minute just taking in air through her nose before she begins her trek down the hall to Emma's room. Through a combination of rolling and wiggling, she makes it the ten yards to Emma's door and slams it with her feet to get the other girl's attention.

On the other side of the door, Emma is doing her homework and listening to music through a pair of headphones. A loud thud on her door startles the girl and she immediately takes off her headphones and walks to the door. Expecting one of her siblings she opens the door and sees nothing but hears moaning coming from beneath her. "Oh my god! This is what they did to you?!" Emma says, looking down at her nanny/friend. The damsel just closes her eyes and nods the affirmative before Emma wraps her arms around her body and drags her into her room. "Wow, they used a lot of tape," she comments while trying futilely to tear it off with her hands. Jessie grunts and moans into her gag, trying to get the other girl's attention. "I can't understand you," Emma states in frustration. "Oh, never mind," she adds quickly before she finds the end of the tape and starts it to unwind it from around her mouth. Jessie grimaces as the tape pulls on her hair. "Sorry, Jessie," Emma says apologetically. She pulls off the rest of it just to see the several strips of tape underneath. "Really?! There's more?!" After removing the strips, Emma spies the large mass of cloth inside Jessie's mouth and grabs it. "Ewwww, it's all slobbery," she says while closing her eyes in disgust. The wad comes out with some force and some saliva hanging from Jessie's lips as it's pulled away. "That's so gross!" Emma says dropping the socks away from her.

Jessie coughs and sucks in air, elated that the terrible taste is out of her mouth. "That's not even the worst part," she adds vaguely. "Please get me out of this," she says dropping onto her back after holding herself up for the last couple minutes.

Emma grabs some scissors off her desk and gets to work cutting her out, being careful not to cut the damsel's clothing or Jessie herself. "They wanted me to help them do something to you, but I had no idea Luke planned this," she says while releasing Jessie's wrists from the tape.

Jessie shakes her hands around to regain some feeling in them; the strict bondage made it very uncomfortable for her the last thirty minutes. "Thank you Emma… you're definitely on my good list for the foreseeable future," the nanny adds while she cuts herself out of the remaining tape around her legs.

* * *

Downstairs in the Ross family's mini-theater, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri are laughing at some movie on the screen. They are all very pleased with themselves at the trick they pulled on Jessie so they didn't have to do their homework. "So you really closed the door on her? She'll never get out of that," Zuri says with a laugh.

Luke nods and smiles at her, "I guess we'll have to move her out of your room before you get to sleep." They all laugh but then the screen in front of them goes black suddenly. The kids turn around slowly and face an absolutely furious Jessie and Emma, their arms crossed near the door to the theater. "Homework. Now," the nanny says calmly despite her appearance. When none of the kids move, Jessie takes a step towards them, causing them to bolt out of their chairs and out of the room. Jessie smiles triumphantly at Emma before setting the remote down. "Could you please get dinner started? I really need to get cleaned up from being wrapped up like a burrito." She starts exiting the theater but then turns around again. "Which reminds me, let's not make the burritos tonight." She walks upstairs to get cleaned up and also think of an appropriate punishment for the three misfits.


End file.
